Useful Misunderstandings
by DarkAznVampZard-AnimeFreak67
Summary: Lass loves Arme. Arme loves Lass. They're happy. Except neither knows the other's feelings for each other. They're ready to confess, but nothing really goes as planned.


**Aaaaaaand I might be back. Not sure. **

**Maybe.**

**Possibly.**

**Hello :3**

**So, I actually have a plan for my Lass X Arme =3**

**I know, it's great. **

**The plan, not the story. I hope the story is great.**

**So, I've twisted my ankle. I'm stuck in bed for a while so I HAVE to write. Yep. If people want to make requests for anything, please ask. If it's something new, keep any anime to 10 episodes and any manga to 50 chapters. And if it's a game, just link me to a story and character traits/personalities. If you don't want to make a request, just continue reading as you were.**

**ONWARD!**

* * *

**Useful Misunderstandings**

**Disclaimer: Grand Chase is not mine. **

There was a house on the outskirts of town. Everyone knew the house; it was big and held very important people inside. Everyone knew the people that lived there; they were famous across the continent for their adventures and accomplishments. They rose from being a three-cell-team to a group of amazing fighters that fought to protect the world.

Yes, this house was home to the Grade Chase. They used the house from time to time to rest from their continuous adventures. It was often seen at their temporary home, but after they had defeated Void and Astroth, they retired into the house.

About a month after their arrival to the new house, Mari and Sieghart were married. Around the same time, Ronan and Elesis had announced their engagement and they were married two months after that. Amy and Jin were still dating, not really to take the final step just yet. Ryan and Lire were the same, but they moved into the same room. It was unclear if they were in a relationship at the moment since they still had separate beds. Everyone assumed they were, but no one knew for sure. Lass and Arme were still unofficial, but people expected that to change soon. Ley and Dio were happily living together in the same room. Zero was travelling the world again.

The house was a happy place. The Chase had fun times with each other, not wanting, or planning, to separate anytime soon.

* * *

The sun came up and the first lights hit the house belonging to the Grand Chase at the same time that Arme woke up. She woke up with a conviction. Today was the day she was going to claim what she wanted. She was going to claim what was _hers_. She would confess to Lass, tell him all of her feelings so they could finally become a couple.

Of course, this was what she woke up to every morning. She wanted to tell Lass but being Arme, she couldn't. She was too shy. She couldn't express her feelings as well as Amy could. She didn't have the confidence Elesis had. She was just plain shy, nothing that could help her confess her love.

She had tried to confess countless time before. When she and Lass were out in the woods, she had failed. When they were alone in the house, she had failed. She couldn't get the words to form when he was right in front of her. It wasn't intimidating as people would think, she wasn't even embarresed, well maybe a bit. A lot. But that was beside the point. When she tried to confess, she would freeze up. She fainted countless times because the blood raised to her head too fast. The pressure was too much for her. She was never going to be able to tell Lass how she felt.

She got up and went to the bathroom. She walked past Ryan and Lire's room, with a locked door. Lass' room was right beside the bathroom and she peeked into the room to see Lass peacefully sleeping. His daggers were on the desk beside his bed. He preferred that they stay close to him after years of being an assassin. He needed to be prepared the second he woke up if anything happened.

Arme went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. She continued with her morning routine and by the time she was finished, a lot more of the Chase were awake. Arme went downstairs and waited for Lire so they could make breakfast.

* * *

The sunlight seeped through the curtains and hit closed eyes. The eyes opened to reveal blue orbs that looked onto the ceiling.

Lass woke up with a clear mind. He had decided what he had to do the night before.

Today was the day he would confess.

It would be today.

Lass had decided it.

He was confident he would be able to do it today.

Never mind the countless times he had told himself that before. He had failed, evidently, since he was still thinking that he had to confess.

Lass had tried to confess before. He tried his best to tell Arme his feelings.

But nothing ever went right for him.

When Lass tried to confess on their journey, there was always an interruption. There would be a monster that appeared and stopped him in his tracks. Other times, another member of the Chase would barge in and Lass had to stop himself from embarrassment. After they had moved into the house permanently, Lass had tried again. This time was different from the other times because there was nothing to stop him. He would always make sure they were alone before he tried to confess. The problem was him. The first few times he just couldn't say anything. After that, Arme would either faint or freeze up, making whatever he said pointless.

It was going to be hard to get his feelings across but Lass would do it.

Eventually.

It would happen.

Lass walked out of his room and started his morning routine thinking one thing.

_I'll do it today._

* * *

Arme was looking around the house so she could find Lass, but he was nowhere to be found. She was ready this time.

That was not a lie.

She knew she was ready to confess. She prepared herself all morning. She gave herself a pep talk. She made sure everyone else left the house. She just needed to tell Lass now. She knew she could do it.

_Except he isn't here. Why do these things never go right for me? I wanted to tell him how I felt. I wanted us to be together. I want to know if he feels the same way, but I can't because I can't tell him how I feel. Why does love have to be so painful?_

Arme looked around for Lass even more but she couldn't find him anywhere. Eventually, she was tired. She went to her room and dropped on her bed from the exhaustion. She was sure that she would have enough time for Lass to come back and her to confess to him later.

She gave in to the temptation of sleep and entered into a light slumber.

* * *

Lass was out for a bit. He needed to be outside so he could give himself time to think. How was he going to do what would probably change the rest of his life. He needed to think about that. He needed to think about how he was going to confess.

It wasn't going to be an easy task. If he messed up, he would have chances again, but he wouldn't be as confident as he is now. He was really confident at this moment.

More than he had ever been before.

He knew today was going to be the day.

It would change his life forever and he would make sure that by the end of the day, Arme would tell him how he felt. Or at least he would tell Arme how he felt so she could answer him.

With that in mind, Lass started walking back to the house.

He had come around to the forest that was right beside the house. He was about a kilometer from the house so he just thought about how he would be doing this. It would take great courage for him to tell her. He just hoped that Arme would return his feelings. He wanted no interruptions this time. If he did get one, he would tell her anyway. It wasn't going to stop him this time. If other people know, it didn't bother him since they would see them together anyway.

His biggest fear was still Arme's feelings.

What if she didn't return the feelings he held for her? People always told him that she did but he wanted to hear it from her. It was never truly correct to him if the words didn't come from the one who said it. Arme never told him so how was he to know how she felt about him. It was absurd to try and guess at other people's thoughts.

By the time Lass had decided what he was going to do, he was already at the house. He walked in, making for Arme's room. He was going to confess now and there would be nothing to stop him.

He walked up the stairs and quickly went to the door to Arme's room. It was slightly open so he peeked inside. The sight was something that Lass couldn't help but stare at. Arme was sleeping, her arms around a pillow, hugging it close to her body. She had pulled her legs close to her chest with her back to the opposite wall from the door.

_So cute… I can't take my eyes off of her… _Lass stared at the sight in front of him for a while. He just couldn't take his eyes off of something that adorable.

Soon, Lass heard footsteps around the corner of the hallway. He was surprised. He didn't want anyone to find him looking into Arme's room, much less starting at her.

He acted quickly and jumped up to the ceiling. He tried to grab onto something but he found nothing to hold onto. He pushed his hands out and balanced himself off the two walls.

He saw Lire walking up to Arme's room. _Please, go by fast…_ He wasn't doing very well hanging onto the wall.

Lire was wandering around the house. Ryan was sleeping and she didn't want to disturb him so she decided she was going to go downstairs and start preparing lunch early. She walked by Arme's room and immediately stopped. _I thought the door was closed…_

Lire looked around to see if anyone was there. She assumed someone had been there and they just didn't want to wake Arme up. She looked around and saw a kunai. _This is Lass', isn't it?_ She looked around again and then looked up.

Lass cursed silently when he saw that Lire found a kunai. He didn't realize that he had dropped a kunai as he was jumping up.

Lire saw Lass hanging off the ceiling and gave him a suspicious look, "Lass…"

"Uhh… yes?" Lass asked innocently.

"What are you doing up there?" Lire question.

"Just… up here…"

"Lass… come over here!" Lire shouted forgetting that Arme was sleeping.

Lass was already losing his strength. He lost his grip on the walls and fell on top of Lire.

* * *

"_Lass… come over here!_" Arme heard outside. She woke up instantly upon hearing Lass' name. She heard a loud 'Thump' outside and quickly got off her bed to see what was going on.

* * *

Lass was on top of Lire, his hands on either side of her head and his head on her chest. He groaned as he picked himself up. He heard a door open beside him followed by a loud gasp.

Arme was surprised to see what she saw, to say the least. Lass was on top of Lire, in a sensual way, or so Arme thought in her mind. She gasped quite loudly and quickly slammed the door in Lass and Lire's face.

"Sorry!" Arme shouted and ran over to her bed. She put her face on her pillow and hid all of her face. She silently cried in the pillow.

Lass was frozen in place. He didn't know what to do now. Arme slammed the door in his face. Did he just lose something? He felt a strange pain in his chest. What was it? Loss? Could be. Yes. He just lost Arme. How? He didn't know. He just knew that he lost her. He continued to stare at the door. Unaware of his surroundings. Unsure of what he should be doing right now. What could he do?

"Umm… Lass?"

Nothing registered on his face.

"Earth to Lass…"

Silence.

"Lass!"

No response. Lire was done with being nice.

"_Get. Off. Me._" She pushed him off of herself.

Lass fell backwards snapping out of his daze. He saw a very angry Lire in front of him but he couldn't form his words.

"Just work out things between you two," Lire pointed at Lass and Arme's room, "You need to settle things quickly. I'm gonna go make lunch."

* * *

"Arme, please, come out of the room…" Lass had been trying to get to Arme for 8 hours now. It was 7 PM right now. He had heard Arme sobbing inside the room so he knew she was awake. Right now, she said nothing. She wasn't going to come out of the room for anything. She had missed lunch and dinner. Lass was at a loss. He didn't know how to get in or get Arme out.

"Can you please let me explain?"

"…"

"Please?"

Still nothing.

"I can tell you why that happened."

Arme wasn't going to forgive anything so easily. She had put in so much time just for Lass and he goes and does something with Lire? She thought Lire was already with Ryan but that was never official, was it?

"Please!"

Arme gave up, "Why don't you just go to Lire? You seem to like her a lot," She finally said in a cold manner.

"I don't like her like that!"

"Then why, can you explain, were you on top of her?"

"It's a misunderstanding, I'm telling you!"

"How?"

"I fell on top of her."

"Great excuse."

"Let me come in and I'll explain the entire story to you…"

Arme opened the door and let Lass come in.

"You better have a great explanation for this."

"Where should I start?"

"Why were you on top of Lire?" Arme asked with no emotion.

"I was outside for a bit, thinking about… something… and then I came back to do something else…"

"That doesn't explain anything."

"I'll get to it…"

Lass sighed.

"I came back to the house and came up to your room. I opened the door slightly and saw you. The sight amazed me because you were so cute," He paused to look at Arme but her expression was cold, "I found myself staring and around that time, Lire came around the corner. I jumped up and started hanging between the walls so she wouldn't find me starting at you… When she got to your door, she found my kunai that I dropped while jumping and looked up at me. I lost my strength and couldn't hang on anymore so I fell on top of her."

Arme expression softened a little but she was still skeptical.

"Arme, please. I don't like her, I like you."

"And why have I never heard that before?" Arme almost yelled.

"Because I couldn't tell you. I was a coward before. I wanted to tell you but I never could and when I finally did build up the courage to do so, you fainted or froze up, rendering what I said useless."

"…"

"So…?"

"Why should I believe all this?"

"Because…" Lass had no answer. He couldn't prove anything, "Because I love you and no one else."

Arme finally smiled, "I like that answer. I love you too," She whispered.

Lass couldn't believe his ears. He got what he wanted. He did what he had set out to do this morning.

_Yes! I finally did it!_ Lass' mind was going crazy with these thoughts. He broke out of his thoughts when he saw that Arme was pulling him closer. To be precise, she was pulling his face closer. She had closed her eyes and Lass did the same. When their lips met, they could both feel the fireworks. It was something they both wanted and they got it. The kiss was soft but passionate. They held onto each other for a while.

Arme was the one who finally spoke up, "I wanted to tell you too, but I always froze up or fainted from the pressure," There was a clear blush on her face as she said it.

Lass smiled at her and pulled her into a hug, "Seems like we both couldn't do it."

"Yeah…"

Arme turned around in Lass' arm's and rested on his chest.

"At least we're together now," Arme added.

"That we are," Lass added.

They slowly drifted off to sleep without eating anything. Lass was still holding on to Arme, her head on his chest and his arms around her waist.

* * *

Lire came up to check on the couple and if they were going to come and eat but she quickly left when she saw the two. She left with a small smile on her lips.

* * *

**How was that? Good?**

**I hope so. I'm out for now so little ending A/N for today. G'night people. Or morning…**

**Uhh… Goodbye for now :)**


End file.
